Mattie's little Tiger Lily
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: First Crossover. Matthew Williams-Jones just moved to Japan with his brother Alfred to live with an old friend. The Candian is all alone in the big Japanese city of Toyko that is until he meets a young Sohma girl...CandaXKisa, USXJapan, AU curse unbroken.
1. To Tokyo We Go

**I swear I'll update my other stories soon. Its been a really...crazy and drepressing few weeks for me so I really havent had the time to update. I was over at Say-chan's (shockingly) when this idea hit me it was something new and I know both anime's pretty well so I figured I'd give this a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Matthew Williams-Jones looked around his room and sighed. This was the last time the brownish-blonde would ever see his santuary again. He and his brother were moving to Tokyo, Japan that morning.

"Yo Mattie! C'mon on! We're going to miss our plane!" His excentric older brother called from down stairs.

_What a shame that would be..._ Matthew thought and put the last of his bags over his shoulder. He looked at his bed and into the eyes of his stuffed polar bear Kumajirou. Both his brother and parents had tried to talk the Candian into leaving his prized posession (and quite honestly one of his only friends). He grabbed the bear and stuffed him into his bag. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. And besides Alfred had snuck his old stuffed alien, Tony, into his bag so if he found out he could just blackmail the little hypocrite.

"MATTIE!"

"C-coming A-Al!" The quiet teen called down to his brother and headed down stairs where the 'hero' himself was waiting. He got into the car and soghed zoning out his already babbling brother and watched as his home disappeared from sight forever.

_This is going to be a long flight..._

Fifthteen year old Kisa Sohma sighed brushing her bright orange hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. She closed her book and put it into her messenger bag before sanding and heading home. It was hard to believe she would be a first year in highschool in two short weeks. Even harder to believe that she had been living with this god forsaken curse for the past fifthteen years. The small framed girl shook her head and stopped the tears that were starting to form. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Haru or Hiro, but she was losing hope. She really was.

"Konichiwa Kisa-chan, is something wrong?"

Kisa looked up into dark brown eyes and smiled abit.

"Konichiwa Kiku-kun, and no everything is fine." she said to the secound year at the highschool she would be attending. Like herself, the black haired teen was extremely shy. She had only met him in her first year in middle school, he had been one of the few that hadn't teased the young girl about her hair. Kiku eyed her supciously before nodding uncertinly. The two chatted a while as they walked.

"So you are going to have house guests?" The Sohma girl asked her friend curiously. Kiku nodded smiling faintly.

"Hai, a boy I met when I was a exchange student in America and his younger brother."

Kisa could have sworen she saw a faint blush at the mention at the American boy, then again she could have been imagining things, she never knew with him. She smiled smally at him and was going to say something until she heard someone call her name. She turned and seen Hiro waiting for her impaciently. She sighed but still stiffled a giggle at the look on his face. He was always so protective of her.

"I need to go Kiku-kun, my cousin is waiting for me."

Kiku nodded and waved good bye to his friend before heading home. There were still a few things he had to get done before he needed to go get Alfred and Matthew. He hoped Alfred wouldn't cause _too_ much trouble while he waited at the airport...then again it was Alfred...Kiku paled alittle at that thought.

_I think I better hurry._

**Okay, its alittle different than what I usaually do but once again its something new, I don't know if anyone is even gonna read this but it was fun to write to be honest. I swear I'm going to update my other stories soon! I apologize for spelling errors, OOCness, ect. Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


	2. Frick

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry I didnt realize how short that chappy really was :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_I am not related to this idiot...there is no freaking way..._

There were times where Matt would _pray_ he was adopted. These were diffenately one of those times. Matt hid his face in his hands as his idiot brother gawked at every. Little. Thing. Which wouldn't of been so bad...if it was anyone other than Alfred F. Jones-Williams that is...

"Hey Mattie wait for me!" The overly loud eighteen year old called to his little brother.

_Frick now people are staring...Just keep walking Matthew, pretend you don't know who the hell he is..._

This plan worked a grad total of two milli-secounds. Though he was thankful to see his brother's old friend and Alfred was...well he was Alfred...

"Kiku!" The American shouted from _across _the terminal, a big, goofy grin painted on his face and ran (knocking a few people over in the process...Matthew truly hated his brother at the moment) and tackled, yes tackled, the poor Japanese teen to the ground.

"A-Alfred!" the quiet teen hissed. And as usual he was ignored. Alfred grinned down at his long time friend who, at the moment could easily light a dark room.

"Hey Kiku, sup?" The oblivous blonde asked.

"U-umm A-Alfred-s-san, c-c-c-could y-you...?" The ravenette stuttered out, only to get a blank look from the American.

"Oh for the love of maple syrup..." Matt mumbled to himself. "A-Alfred, get off him."

"Oh! Sorry dude...hehe...totally un-hero like of me." He said as he helped Kiku up. "Keep forgetting how fragail my damsel is." He joked, causing Kiku to go even redder. Matthew sighed. This was going to be a _long _year.

Kisa smiled seeing small flower buds as she walked through the park not far from Kiku's house. It had been two weeks since she seen her friend and truth be told, he was the only one outside the Sohma family she could really talk to, besides Tohru of course. She sighed softly as she seen the school come into view and sighed. Here goes nothing... She looked around for Hiro, who usaully would have walked with her but she was running abit late that morning. She gasped as someone hugged her from behind and shut her eyes tight expecting to transform. She opened her eyes slowly and found she was still human thank Kami. She looked into a pair of familar muddy brown eyes and smiled alittle.

"Konichiwa Kisa-chan!" The childish, hansome young blonde Sohma teen grinned seeing his little cousin.

"Konichiwa Momiji-kun." The orange haired girl said softly. No matter her age she couldn't get rid of her shyness, even around her family.

"Kisa! C'mon, where going to be late for orinatation!" Hiro called inpacently after a bit. Kisa waved goodbye to the older boy and hurried to Hiro's side. She stayed realtivly close to her cousin though out the day. She had a weird feeling that this week would be more eventful then she needed it to be...

_Stupid Alfred! _Matthew thought running through the halls at break neck speed. It was only the third day of school and Alfred had decided to wake the Canadian up late. Matthew was never late in his life. He HATED his life at the moment...okay he mostly just hated Alfred... but that was beside the point...He skidded down the empty hallway and his eyes widend.

_Oh crap._

That is what had time that to run through both Kisa's and Matthew's minds before they collided. Matthew sat up and rubbed his head.

"O-owww...oh my pancakes are you-"

Matthew blinked. Instead of seeing the young girl he had crashed into, he had found a pile of clothes, the school's uniform to be exact, and a small. Unconious. Tiger cub.

_What did I do now?_

**Okay, another short chappy I know and I apologize. I will try and make the next chappy longer. I should probably rewatch Fruits Basket. There are little facts I dont remember and its killing me in side T_T. Anyway I apologize for OOCness, spelling, ect. Please review! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
